the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
Great Man Down script
The Royals Wikia does not own any of the following content. Scene 1 Liam and Marcus, Helena and several policemen, and Eleanor slung over the shoulder of her new bodyguard walk through the tunnel to the safe room. Eleanor: 'Where are you taking me? Scene 2 '''Eleanor: '''What is this? What's happening? '''Cyrus: '''If I were a betting man, I'd say we were under attack. '''Eleanor: '''Where's dad? ''The door begins to open. 'Eleanor: '''Dad? ''Ted and Jasper come in. 'Ted: '''Security level one. Marcus, secure the tunnels. Mr. Frost, with me. '''Liam: '''Where's our father? '''Ted: '''A short while ago, his majesty the king was found by rouyal guards just outside the gates of the palace. He'd been attacked. '''Helena: '''What type of attack? '''Ted: '''He was stabbed. Several times. '''Liam: '''By who? '''Ted: '''His assailant is as yet undetermined. We've initiated emergency protocol and both the M15 and M16 are being notified. '''Cyrus: '''Where's the king now? '''Ted: ' In surgery Eleanor: '''But he's going to be okay? He'll live? '''Ted: '''It's too soon to tell. He's lost a lot of blood. ''Door rattles. 'Jasper: '''That's Marcus. ''Jasper unlocks the door. Marcus steps inside with Ophelia. 'Ted: '''Absolutely not! '''Marcus: '''Sir, emergency protocol dictates that- '''Ted: '''Ophelia should not be here. '''Marcus: '''She's safest here. '''Ted: '''You're out of line, Marcus. '''Marcus: '''With all due respect, sir, she's the prince regent's girlfriend. ''Ted looks at Ophelia. Her head's on Liam's shoulder. 'Marcus: '''This plan was instituted by you. I'm simply following orders, sir. '''Cyrus: '''What does it matter if Liam's slut of the hour is here or not? How much longer until news of the king? '''Eleanor: '''I want to see him. '''Ted: '''Nobody leaves this room until we're absolutely certain that the palace is secure. ''Eleanor puts her hands on her head. 'Ted: '''Until then, we wait. Ophelia. ''Helena outs her hand on Liam's shoulder. 'Helena: '''Liam. Look at me. Everything's different now. You need to be prepared. '''Liam: '''I was supposed to be with him. '''Helena: ' That doesn't matter. 'Liam: '''How can you say it doesn't matter? '''Helena: '''Because it's done. You are now the prince regent. Do you understand me? '''Liam: '''Dad will be okay. '''Helena: '''Darling, the moment your father was stricken, you became prince regent. You are now acting king of England. Scene 3 ''Helena is sitting in a chair, Cyrus is drinking, Eleanor is pacing the room, and Liam is staring into space. '''Liam: '''It's my fault. I should've been with him. He asked me to join him but I- '''Ophelia: '''But you were with me. I'm sorry. '''Eleanor: '''What are they saying? Do you have an update? '''Ted: '''The king is in surgery- '''Eleanor: '''Yes, the king is in surgery because he's been stabbed, I understand, you said that, but when was he stabbed, how, why? '''Helena: '''And why weren't you with him? '''Ted: '''We're still gathering information. '''Helena: About why you weren't with him? Ted: 'The king was stabbed twice with a large knife. Once in the lower abdomen, and a second time in the chest near his heart. The doctor's are amazed he's still alive. ''Cyrus covers his ears and runs to another room to vomit. 'Ted: '''We're reviewing security footage of our own and every security camera within a two mile radius of the palace. '''Helena: '''Why only two miles? '''Ted: '''It's not likely that he could have travelled very far, given how much blood he'd lost and the severity of his injuries.As to my whereabouts, his majesty and I had an understanding that I would look the other way for his occasional walks. It is an understanding I deeply regret. '''Cyrus: '''No shit. You've proven quite adept at getting people killed, Pryce. '''Liam: '''It's not his fault. It's mine. '''Ophelia: '''It's not anyone's fault. '''Helena: '''I think it is. And I think it starts with your father's inability to do his job. '''Liam: '''No it doesn't. '''Helena: '''Your father could die. '''Eleanor: '''Don't say that. The only person to blame is the person who did it. '''Ted: '''It's important that we remain calm. '''Eleanor: '''Remain calm? My father has been stabbed and we're stuck in this cage like- '''Liam: '''Zoo animals. That's what he called us. When he gave his address to disband the monarchy. '''Cyrus: '''He was a fool to say that. I told him that was a mistake. '''Liam: '''I bet you did. And he disagreed with you, didn't he? He was going to sign the legislation today. And now he's been attacked. '''Cyrus: '''Be careful, boy. '''Liam: '''Not boy! Prince regent. '''Eleanor: '''What's wrong with you, anyway? Why are you so shifty and pale? '''Cyrus: '''If you stay down here much longer, you'll look the same way, princess. No drugs down here for you. Good luck going cold turkey- '''Eleanor: '''Oh, don't change the subject. You hated him and wanted the monarchy preserved! '''Cyrus: '''If anybody's got the king's blood on their hands, it's you. I can see it from here! '''Eleanor: '''It's paint. '''Cyrus: '''He was endlessly disappointed in both of you. He said as much yesterday. It must have angered you. Perhaps drove you to do something terrible. '''Eleanor: '''You shut up! '''Cyrus: '''Who happens to be next in line to the throne? Thing 1 and Thing 2. '''Liam: '''Marcus called in emergency protocol. What happens after a threat like this? ''Helena sits in a chair and does makeup. 'Ted: '''We notify military intelligence, go to level one, and secure the family. '''Liam: '''And who did you secure first? '''Cyrus: '''What does that matter? '''Liam: '''Was it the queen? '''Ted: '''The prince regent, your highness. We secure you first, then the others. '''Liam: '''So if that's true, then why was he already here when I arrived? '''Cyrus: '''I was already in the tunnels. '''Eleanor: '''Why? Because tou were coming back after atacking our father? '''Cyrus: '''Go ahead, insinuate and accuse, but I, for one, will not lower myself to participate. '''Eleanor: '''You just did! Where the hell were you? '''Cyrus: '''I was on my way out, actually. '''Ophelia: '''He's lying! '''Cyrus: '''Oh, she's still here. '''Ophelia: '''I saw you leaving the palace. '''Ted: '''What time? '''Cyrus: '''She's lying. '''Ophelia: '''No, I'm not! I saw you! '''Cyrus: '''Pryce, silence the only bitch you have left before I do it myself. ''Ted pulls his gun and poits it at Cyrus' head. 'Ophelia: '''Dad! '''Ted: '''Like I said, it's important that we all remain calm. '''Helena: '''Check off the gun, Mr. Pryce. If the gun's not going to be fired then it shouldn't be hanging there. ''Ted puts the gun away. 'Helena: '''Cyrus is making a point. Remove everything that has no relevance to the story. I have no doubt you'll get everybody's alibis and whereabouts, Mr. Pryce. And when the king recovers, we'll quickly and summarily dismiss you as our head of security. Suppose we stick to the facts and dismiss all the emotional accusations. The hard truth is nobody's spouse is safe around you. '''Ophelia: '''You're such a bitch. ''Ted puts his hand on Ophelia's shoulder. 'Ted: '''We've yet to establish where her majesty was last night. '''Helena: '''I was with Colonel Mastard in the library with a candlestick. Stick to the facts, Mr. Pryce. ''Helena puts on lipgloss. 'Liam: '''Why do you do that' Worry about your makeup like that? You did the same thing when Robert died. '''Eleanor: '''Liam, don't say "died!" Dad's not going to die! '''Helena: '''No matter what happens to your father, when we leave this room, you will find the world outside has changed. And that with the absence of the king's voice, people will turn to their queen. And the queen will be unwavering and unconquerable. One reason for the monarchy? I'll give you one. To stand begore a worried, confused, grieving people and in the face of profound tragedy, inspire them with our strength, ability, and grace. We are under attack, but eventually this door will open and when it does, the world will look at us. So I suggest you put your war paint on. This is mine. '''Eleanor: '''I have to get out of here. '''Ted: '''No until- '''Eleanor: '''Not until the palace is secure, I understand, but if I have to stay in this room for one more minute, I'm going to- '''Cyrus: '''What? Kill someone? '''Eleanor: '''Not kill someone, I'm going to kill you! ''Eleanor starts toward Cyrus. Jasper holds her back. 'Eleanor: '''Don't you touch me! '''Marcus: '''Sir, if I may, the tunnel is secure. '''Eleanor: '''Fine, That's absolutely fine, I'll stay in the tunnel, just, please just let me out of here. ''Marcus unlocks the door. Eleanor goes into tunnel and Jasper follows. Scene 4 Eleanor leans against a wall and tries to rub the paint off her hand. Hasper comes up behind her. 'Eleanor: '''Stay away from me. '''Jasper: '''I was just hiping that- '''Eleanor: '''What? That we could hold hands and have a heart to heart that I trust you? I don't trust you, Jasper, my father has been attacked and all I know is that someone here is lying. And you have quite the track record. Don't you? Scene 5 ''Marcus unlocks the door. 'Liam: '''You have to be strong for the world. Maybe start with your daughter. She's worried he's going to die. '''Helena: '''We all are. '''Liam: '''Where's the harm in telling someone that everything's going to be okay? Giving them a little hope? '''Helena: '''Some people have the privilege of hope. We have the responsibility of being prepared. '''Ted: '''After conducting a thorough search of the house and grounds, we feel it is now safe to go back to the palace. ''Eleanor comes back in. 'Ted: '''Understand that we are on very high alert. There will be high military and armed presence and very few staff. There is a panic button in every room. Use it. And no one is to leave the premises. '''Eleanor: '''When can we see him? '''Ted: '''The king remains in surgery. As soon as he is out, we will arrange a secure transport to the hospital. ''Eleanor goes back to palace through tunnel. 'Ophelia: '''What can I do? '''Liam: '''I'll care for my father. Marcus will get you home. I'll call you when I can. It will be difficult for us to see each other. '''Ophelia: '''I know. It's okay. You can do this. ''Liam and Ophelia kiss. Marcus leads Ophelia back to the palace. '''Liam: '''What do I do now? '''Helena: '''Stay close to me. I'll help you. Scene 6 '''Helena: I want the Prime Minister here in the next 30 minutes. I want to be updated on everything going on politically. And we need to control the press, make sure nothing gets out. What do we have so far? Rachel: '''The Londoner has an unconfirmed source saying a member of the family has been admitted to Mount Margaret's. '''Helena: '''Say it was Eleanor with flu-like symptoms. They'll think she OD'd or something. And find out who the unconfirmed source is. Vet everyone who comes into contact with the king. If anything leaks, tell them their careers will end. '''Rachel: '''Yes ma'am. '''Helena: '''Also, we'll need to prepare a statement. '''Rachel: I'll notify the team. Lucius: '''Any news on his majesty's condition? '''Helena: No. Make sure we have a direct line to the hospital. They will only speak to me. Not you, not anyone else. Lucius: '''Everything is going to be okay. In case no one has said it yet. '''Helena: Do you believe that's true? Lucius: '''The monarchy has been through worse. Much worse. So too has the queen. '''Helena: '''He wouldn't listen to reason. '''Lucius: '''No, he wouldn't. Some of us have dedicated our entire lives to this institution. I have. And you have, ma'am. '''Helena: The king has brought this on himself. The tempest is inevitable. Lucius: 'I'm sorry, ma'am. ''Lucius stands. 'Lucius: '''I will make all the arrangements. ''Lucius walks to door. '''Helena: Lucius. Lucius: Ma'am? Helena: '''Thank you. '''Lucius: I am at her majesty's service. Unequivocally. Liam enters. Helena: How are you? Liam: I don't know. I was supposed to join him last night. He asked me to. Helena: '''Why didn't you? '''Liam: '''I was with Ophelia. '''Helena: I'm going to give a live broadcast to tell the public that everything will be fine. You were right. The people need a little hope now and then. And so do you. It's all going to be okay. Liam: '''Is it, mum? '''Helena: '''Yes. It is. Because of your father's condition, there will be a ceremony to officially recognize you as the acting king of England. The archbishop will stand here. You'll stand here. He'll recite some vows and you'll repeat them, then you'll kiss King James' bible, and once you do, you'll officially become the acting monarch. Sovereign head of state, church, and armed forces. '''Liam: Temporarily. Until dad is well. Helena: 'Sweetheart, your father's injuries are life-threatening. His recovery could take months, maybe years. I know you don't want things to change, but they already have. The life you've known is gone. You have bigger responsibility now. '''Liam: '''I'm not ready for this, mum. '''Helena: '''No one's ever ready for this. But you're a great man with an immense heart. And that's more than enough for now. Scene 7 '''Jasper: '''I've been assigned to oversee security at the king's hospital. We'll take the tunnels. ''Eleanor hesitates. 'Jasper: '''Let's go before I change my mind. ''Jasper and Eleanor go to the tunnels. Scene 8 Ted is watching the security footage of the tunnel. '''Ted: (over microphone) Frost, do you have the princess with you? Jasper: (over microphone) She wants to see her father. Ted: (over microphone) '''She is not to leave the palace. Understand me? That is a direct order. '''Jasper: (over microphone) I'll guard her with my life, sir. You can fire me later. Ophelia enters the footage room. Ophelia: Dad, I know what I saw with Cyrus. He was trying not to be seen, sticking to the shadows. Ted: I know. I looked at the footage. Ophelia: '''Do you think he did it? This morning it looked like he hadn't slept. '''Ted: '''It wouldn't be the first time he's been out all night. Things are about to get very messy around here. I want you to stay out of it. Just let me deal with this. '''Ophelia: '''Okay. '''Ted: '''I'm sorry about what they said. About your mother. There hasn't been a day gone by since it happened where I haven't wondered if I could have done more to protect her. Protect you. '''Ophelia: '''You did what you were trained to do. You protected the king. Mom would be proud of that. '''Ted: '''Do you think so? '''Ophelia: '''Yeah. I do. Dad? If you see Liam, please tell him I'm thinking about him. Scene 9 '''James: '''Cyrus? What is this? Why am I- '''Cyrus: Don't. Kiss me. James and Cyrus kiss. Cyrus: 'Follow me. We can talk in here. I couldn't go out and you can't come in. ''Cyrus and James go in the tunnel. '''James: Why can't you go out? Cyrus: '''They would have followed me. The king's been attacked. '''James: '''What? When? And by whom? '''Cyrus: '''Last night. And I don't know. But I need you to be my alibi. '''James: '''Oh Cyrus, I cover for you every time you need fix. And I said I wanted out. '''Cyrus: '''The king has been attacked. '''James: '''How bad is it? '''Cyrus: We don't know. Apparently bad. I had nothing to do with it. James: Cyrus, I will not perjure myself or lie to the authorities. I'm a member of Parliament. Cyrus: '''You did lines to blow off my d*ck last week, Holloway. Don't get all sanctimonious now. '''James: '''I won't do it. '''Cyrus: '''You will do it, you flimsy bastard, or you will find yourself in a world of shit. '''James: '''What, like the king? '''Cyrus: '''James, please. I simply need you to say I was with you last night. '''James: '''If I do this-- '''Cyrus: Anything. James. Care to use your safe words in the safe room? James: You're reprehensible, do you know that? Cyrus: You're saying no? Scene 10 Simon's heart monitor beeps normally. Eleanor: 'Dad, wake up. I'll do better, I'll do better. ''TV begins to broadcast Helena's message. - flash to Helena's office where the message is being filmed - '''Helena: '''I'm speaking to you today as a wife, a mother, a servant of the people, and as your queen. Following this address, you will hear the palace bells ring 5 times. For centuries, it was a distress call, warning the people that their kingdom was under attack. And today, we are once again under attack. Yesterday, your king spoke to you from the heart. He spoke of his love for country and his love of family. Sometime later, he was attacked outside the gates of the palace. He was assaulted, stabbed, and left for dead, the victim of a brutal attack by an unknown assailant. Today, as your king fights for his life, I once again speak to you about love of family and country. The next days and weeks will be emotional and challenging, but I have ever reason to believe that your strong, compassionate king will recover. The referendum to abolish the monarchy still awaits his signature, and when he's well, if it's what the king desires and it's what the people want, the referendum will be signed and placed before you. For now, we need to refocus, band together, and pray for his recovery. Our family remains unified and absolute, and we will navigate this together with the support and comfort of our extended family. You. England. The United Kingdom. This attack is an act of terrorism. Of cowardice. The assailant will be found and justice will be served. God bless you all. And God save the king. Scene 11 '''Ted: The people will demand justice. Helena: What will we give them, Mr. Pryce? Ted: So far we have 3 view of the king's assailant. One taken just after the king was attacked, one moments before, and we have a distant view from a nearby rooftop. That's it. Helena: But the actual attack? Ted: Whoever did this was either very lucky and chose a moment and location that escapes detection, or it all seems very planned and premeditated. Helena: Someone who knew his route. Ted: In the second scenario, yes. The king is now out of surgery. He remains unconscious. The the surgeons are waiting to speak to you. I have transport. Helena: '''Well, let's go. Where's Eleanor? '''Ted: The princess is already at the king's bedside. Helena: '''What? Who let that happen? '''Ted: Your security detail. I'll deal with it. I'll be just outside. Liam: Ted. Find out who did this, no matter what. Ted: Sir. Ted nods and leaves. Helena: This is the first time the people will see you as Prince Regent. Don't wear sunglasses. Make eye contact. Let them see your compassion. Acknowledge them, but do not approach. It's not safe yet. Your father would be proud of you. So am I. Helena puts her arm around Liam. Scene 12 Liam enters hospital room and stands next to Eleanor. Liam: 'Hey, dad. I'm sorry. I know you waited for me, and I should have been there. I'm sorry I failed you. But I won't let you down again. I promise. I'll be everything you want me to be. ''Helena enters and stands next to Liam and Eleanor. '''Helena: Eleanor, can we have a moment alone? Eleanor: Yeah, of course. Helena: 'I meant me and your brother. Prince Regent matters. ''Eleanor leaves. Helena puts her arm around Liam. Scene 13 Eleanor enters her room and sits in a chair. Jasper comes in and shuts the door. '''Eleanor: '''I don't remember the last time I heard silence. I don't think I ever have. '''Jasper: Can I get you anything? Eleanor shakes her head. Jasper: '''I miss you. '''Eleanor: '''You realize I have trust issues, yes? '''Jasper: Yeah. You have to trust somebody sometime. Eleanor: 'Why are you here? '''Jasper: '''I wanted to see you. Eleanor: No. Before this. Why are you here? ''Eleanor presses the panic button. '''Jasper: '''Why did you do that? '''Eleanor: '''Did you Attack my father, Jasper? '''Jasper: '''No. '''Eleanor: Are you in love with my mother, so you tried to kill my father? Jasper: 'What are you talking about? '''Eleanor: '''Did you? '''Jasper: '''You know I wouldn't do that. '''Eleanor: '''I don't know anything about you, Jasper from Las Vegas. ''Eleanor gives him his card pin. '''Eleanor: I found that in the queen's bed. Which is also the king's bed. Off you go. The police enter the room. Police: 'Armed police! Nobody move! On your knees! Get down on your knees now! Stay still. That's it's. Stay down. All clear. Scene 14 ''Ophelia enters Cyrus' office and looks around. Cyrus catches her. '''Cyrus: '''That's also none of your business. '''Ophelia: I was just looking for Liam. Cyrus: '''Shut up. First of all, you bow in my presence. Second, you refer to the prince regent as his royal highness, Prince Liam. Third, you need to shut that little whore of a mouth of yours before I shut it for good. '''Ophelia: '''I told my father everything. '''Cyrus: '''Well, daddy can't always protect you. Just ask your mother. '''Ophelia: How can you be so horrible? Cyrus: '''As opposed to what? Being nice? Nice is for the simple and ignorant who muddle through their ordinary lives, telling themselves their big break is coming, or love is just around the corner. It's not. And it ain't. Some of us have more to lose. And the truth is, you don't know what you saw. '''Ophelia: I saw you leaving. Cyrus: And then what? Go on. Cry wolf. But when the real wolf is at your door, who's going to save you then? Scene 15 Eleanor enters Helena's office. Eleanor: Jasper's been arrested. Helena: '''For what? For attacking the king? '''Eleanor: '''No. For screwing the queen. '''Helena: Consider it a favor. There was something going on between you. I simply exposed his true colors before you got too attached. Eleanor: 'Well done, queen. Spin it. Make it seem like you were trying to protect me. Go on. Pull Liam close and protect him, too. You are reprehensible. I wouldn't be surprised if you put the knife in dad's heart yourself, mum. You've been doing it for years. ''Liam enters the room. '''Liam: '''Take it back. '''Eleanor: '''You know how she is, Liam. '''Liam: '''Stop it. Mum's been the only steadying influence in all this. And you've been a mess. '''Eleanor: Dad might die. Liam: 'Exactly. Pull it together. ''Eleanor leaves. 'Helena: '''Let her go. You have to talk to her. If you don't, she'll lash out and cause a scene. And when she does, it reflects poorly on all of us. '''Liam: '''I'll be back. Scene 16 ''Liam enters Eleanor's room. She is upset after her fight with Helena. '''Liam: '''Len. '''Eleanor: '''Liam. She's just using you. Why don't you see that? All she cares about is her power. '''Liam: Of course I see it. Eleanor: 'What? '''Liam: '''But we can't let her know that, can we? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. We have to be careful. At least until we know the truth. '''Eleanor: '''So it's still you? You're still in there? '''Liam: '''But I'm way in over my head. I've been thinking about this a lot. The way we all turned on each other in the safe room. Dad was right. We're all like a bunch of wild animals. It has to stop. The referendum? Once I'm officially the acting king, the first thing I'll do is sign the bill to abolish the monarch you. Are you okay with that? '''Eleanor: '''What do you think? I'm just so glad that you're still you '''Liam: '''It's always been me. And it will always be us. I promise. Dad was right. All of this has to end. And I'm going to end it. Scene 17 ''Ted opens the door. 'Ted: '''Your highness. They're nearly ready for you. And there's one more thing. ''Ophelia walks in. '''Ophelia: '''Hi. '''Liam: Hi. Ophelia: '''I thought you might want to hang out. Unless you have something else going on. '''Liam: '''I feel like I'm going to throw up. '''Ophelia: Yeah. Been there. I know you blame yourself for what happened to your father, but you shouldn't. I'm the one that asked you to stay. I blame myself. Liam: I could have said no. Ophelia: 'But who knows what might've happened if you had been there? It could have been you. ''Helena enters the room. 'Helena: '''Oh. Ophelia. Liam, it's time. '''Ophelia: '''I know you're nervous, but you shouldn't be. This is your destiny. You can do it. ''Ophelia kisses Liam. '''Ophelia: May I ask, and answer honestly-- Liam: I have to go. Helena: Are you ready? Liam: You said no one was ever ready. Liam leaves. Helena: 'You understand the magnitude of this. I can see that you do. So take a step back and ask yourself where your place is in all of it. Don't be influenced by me or anyone else. Simply look into your heart and truly ask yourself where you belong. Regardless of the answer, he belongs to England now. ''Helena leaves. Scene 18 'Helena: '''Where's Cyrus? '''Eleanor: '''Crafting his alibi, I assume. ''Helena, Liam, and Eleanor enter the office. '''Liam: '''I solemnly promise and swear to govern and rule the people of the United Kingdom, the British monarchy, and its overseas territories. '''Arch Bishop: '''I promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of my power. '''Liam: I promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of my power. Arch Bishop: I promise to maintain the true profession of the Gospel. Liam: I promise to maintain the true profession of the Gospel. Arch Bishop: I will execute my judgements with mercy. Liam: '''I will execute my judgements with mercy. '''Arch Bishop: '''I will be benevolent and noble in matters of conscience. '''Liam: I will be benevolent and noble in matters of conscience. Arch Bishop: '''I will gravely castigate those who betray the crown. '''Liam: I will gravely castigate those who betray the crown. Arch Bishop: '''All this I promise today, so help me God. '''Liam: All this I promise today, so help me God. Arch Bishop: And now, before God and man, with a kiss you will seal your place in history and take your place upon the greatest throne on Earth. Arch Bishop holds out the Bible. Cyrus: '''Stop! '''Helena: Kiss the book. Cyrus: He will not kiss the book and he will not occupy the throne because he is not fit to do so. Helena: Cyrus. Turn around and walk away or so help me God, I will have you arrested and imprisoned for treason. Cyrus: '''With what authority? '''Helena: '''I am the queen of England. '''Cyrus: '''Which means nothing compared to the king of England. '''Liam: '''Then I will have you court-martialed. '''Cyrus: '''You? The spare who would be heir. '''Liam: You have no bearings to enter these proceedings and disgrace king and country. Not to mention yourself. Cyrus: I can assure you, young prince, that I do have bearing. And if anyone is a disgrace to the crown, I'm quite certain it's you. Isn't that right, your majesty? Helena: Cyrus! Cyrus: Did you really think you would be king of England? You're not intelligent. You're not inspiring. Helena: '''Cyrus! '''Cyrus: '''You're not even the king's son! '''Helena: You bastard. Cyrus: No, my queen. That would be him. And her. Liam: 'Mother, refute him. Tell this room and the world and our father, the king, who at this very moment fights for his life, that these are the desperate lies of a pathetic, jealous man. Tell us it isn't true. '''Eleanor: '''Yeah, tell us, queen. '''Liam: '''Mum. '''Cyrus: '''These children are illegitimate. They are not blood heirs of King Simon, and so are not eligible to ascend the throne. I am the rightful heir to the crown. I am the next king of England! Scene 19 ''Ophelia is sitting on her bed typing an email to the New York ballet teacher. Scene 20 Eleanor and Liam sit beside each other on a hospital cot. A doctor takes blood from Liam's arm. '''Liam: It can't be true, it just can't be. Why would she do that? Eleanor: Mum's a whore. Scene 21 Ted is sitting in the security room. Marcus enters. Marcus: Sir, we found something. Marcus types something into the computer. Marcus: Now, watch this. He stays like that for hours. Ted stands Ted: Who in the hell is he? Scene 22 Cyrus is drinking a glass of scotch. Helena enters. Helena: All the scotch on the planet won't help you now. You made quite a spectacle of yourself. Cyrus: He wasn't fit to be king. It had to be done. Cyrus picks up a second glass and walks to Helena. Cyrus: You didn't have to slap me so hard. Helena: It had to be convincing. Cyrus gives Helena the second glass. Helena: To the next king of England. Cyrus: Long live the queen. Category:Scripts